Conventional stamping tools are used to perform a standard stamping operation to a part. These tools may be used to bend or crease the part in order to create a desired shape or configuration. Other conventional stamping tools may be used to provide relief from stress or strain incurred by a bending preceding stamping process.
However, these conventional stamping tools are limited to perform a static stamping operation. For example, the tool is generally stationary and configured to perform the same operation on subsequent parts. This may be less useful when stresses or other imperfections are in varying locations in which the static operation is not configured to provide relief.